


Michael's painting

by cobaltmoony



Series: Artwork for Heat Wave [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Dick, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Nude Modeling, Omega Bucky Barnes, alpha cucumber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobaltmoony/pseuds/cobaltmoony
Summary: Inspired by @cleo4u2 and @xantissa ABO verse Heat Forged, the scene where Steve and Bucky posing for Michael the artist. Nude madeling, beware of the alpha cucumber!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heat Forged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323531) by [cleo4u2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2), [xantissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa). 



> Great thanks to littleblackfox, artgroves and trishargh for the hand-holding and invaluable concrits. This is a scene that i love dearly, I hope i get to capture the tenderness and protectiveness of Bucky towards Steve, and Steve's vulnerability and total trust for Bucky.

welcome to talk to me on [my tumblr](http://cobaltmoony.tumblr.com/) also [my art blog](http://cobaltmoonysart.tumblr.com/) for my other works!


End file.
